


Kamijo's Castle: Every Man's Home

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kamijo's Castle [1]
Category: Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Kamijo purchased the castle, he had no idea what secret lay in the woods behind. A secret that changed him completely, making him hard, horny and desperate for cock. Surely someone at his party would be willing?





	Kamijo's Castle: Every Man's Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is an open world series where anyone can be paired with anyone. I will post the chapters as one shots, just because of the variety of pairings.

Kamijo could hardly believe that the castle was finally his. He'd spent decades working as a musician to afford the place, but it was money well spent. He couldn't help but walk through the castle, admiring the ballroom, the grand dining room, multiple reception rooms and the twenty bedrooms. The master suite alone was larger than most apartments, consisting of an inner and outer reception area, a bedroom with a grand four poster bed, a dressing room that led into a walk in wardrobe and of course an en-suite with a Jacuzzi bath.

It was all decorated beautiful, no need to change anything, and had all the latest in plumbing, electrics and modern day luxuries you would find in any home. For the last hour he had simply walked around the castle, admiring every room, many of which he had yet to decorate. Yes, he had bankrupted himself buying the place but it was worth it, he could earn the money back one way or another.

He stepped outside and began to walk through the gardens, admiring the roses in full bloom as he headed towards the woodland area at the back. He hadn't look over the grounds before buying the place, at least no further than the luxurious garden. What was in the woods? It could be any number of surprises.

He slipped between the trees, feeling the quiet tranquillity wash over him as he walked. This was exactly what he had wanted, what he needed. Any excuse to get away from the city. He rested against the trunk of an old oak, content just to stay here forever. That was when he noticed the unusual tree in the centre of a grove.

It loosely resembled a weeping willow, with long slender branches that fell to the floor. They were smooth and without leaves, almost plastic in their appearance. Curious, Kamijo stepped closer, finding that beneath this canopy the tree had a large thick trunk with many protruding branches.

He stepped closer, truly this tree was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was a beautiful plant, but something was off here. He sensed corruption within the trees branches, as if something twisted lay in the heart.

He jumped as a branch brushed against his arm, it must have been the wind, he thought as he tried and failed to brush the branch off. To his horror the plastic like whip of a branch was circling his arm, holding it in place. He fought it, only to have another branch take up his second arm. Trapped he felt more branches circling him, encasing his legs and arms and bringing him up into the sky.

He screamed, not that anyone was around to hear. Not only did it do no good, it gave access to one of the branches to slip down into his throat. He gagged, having never experienced anything like this before. He struggled, but it did no good. He was truly in the trees grasp.

The tree branch in his mouth slid deeper, disappearing somewhere deep inside him as it began to pump some kind of sap into his stomach. With air ways blocked, he couldn't breath, but after a minute it was like it didn't matter. Somehow this tree was keeping him alive.

The branch retreated, and he gasped for breath, feeling not quite like himself. The sap had done something to him, changed him from the inside out. He felt horny, his erection pushing against his clothes. Sensing his need a branch began to rub over his clothes, tearing cloth but not skin. With a moan Kamijo shut his eyes, feeling his clothes fall to the floor far below. A branch entered his ass, sap keeping the hole wet and slippery enough to not feel any pain. Or maybe he was so drugged by sap he simply couldn't feel it?

Like something out of a weird hentai video, he was abused by the tree, one branch after another taking it's turn deep inside as many others teased his erection. Twice more sap was forced down his throat, but he no longer cared. He wanted to be full, needed everything the tree had to offer.

Eventually he had been used to the point that sap was dribbling out of both ends, his entire digestive tract filled with the stuff. It was changing him, turning him into something he didn't recognise. Just a horny man, desperate for any release.

The branches pushed him back against the trunk, and a branch as thick as his arm speared him straight through the ass. He cried out in pleasure as he was wrapped securely around the trunk. The new branch, an inner one and different to those he had experienced before, pulsed inside him, fucking him hard and raw. He cried out in pleasure, over and over again.

“You will do nicely,” a voice whispered in the mind, the voice of the tree. He let out a moan, felt something hard breaking of the branch and burrowing through him. “Bring me more like you. Beautiful men, I will make them want you, as my first you will be my King.”

 

Kamijo had washed when he got home, preparing for the party. He couldn't get the tree's commands out of his head, and knew he would obey. He was different now, no longer human, a part of the plant that had claimed him had rested in his heart whilst the sap still worked on changing his very biology.

He was horny, and his ass was wet, but the leather trousers he had slipped into kept his erection at bay. He would need to find someone beautiful to help him with this, and soon. There would be plenty of choice at his party.

He slipped into a white shirt, with such a low v-neck that his nipples were exposed whenever he moved too much. He knew just one man who would easily be seduced by this outfit, the very thought made him pleased.

Half an hour later he was greeting his guests, inviting them in one by one with a kiss on the cheek, or lips if they would allow. He fuelled their desires with alcohol, stalking the crowd until he found just the man he was looking for alone.

“Yuki, would you like to see the games room?” Kamijo asked. The dark haired man nodded, happy to oblige. He would be easy to seduce, Kamijo thought as he led him upstairs. Openly gay and more than a little tipsy, no effort at all.

“This is a bedroom?” Yuki commented confused. Kamijo only smiled, pulling the drummer towards him and locking their lips together.

“I want you to be my game, please?” Kamijo whispered. Helpless to resist Yuki clung to him, gasping in surprise as he felt Kamijo's hardness against him.

“You're hard!” Yuki commented, smiling as Kamijo pushed him down to his knees. Kamijo knew perfectly well how much Yuki had wanted him and wondered now why he had believed himself to be straight. Why have a woman, when you could claim another man?

He grabbed Yuki's hair, forcing him down on his length hard and fast. The other man was gagging, but he barely let him breath between thrusts. He needed this so badly, needed to spread his seed.

Yuuki was grabbing his ass cheeks, it felt so damned good. With a moan Kamijo let up a little, allowed Yuki to pleasure him in his own way. His eyes shut and he felt pure bliss. When he came, his cum poured out of him, so much that Yuki couldn't swallow even half of it. The cum dripped down his chin, over his clothes. A delightful mess, Kamijo thought to himself, an evil idea coming to his mind.

“Did you enjoy that?” he asked, “Do you en joy swallowing my hard cock?”

“Oh yes,” Yuki confessed, “Only, you're almost too big for me! How large are you? Eight inches? Nine?”

“As large as you want me to be,” Kamijo bragged. Truth be told, his cock really was a lot larger than it once been. He had no idea how big it was, but Yuki's nine inches wasn't a bad guess. “Do you want me in your ass?”

“Oh yes,” Yuki moaned at the thought, “Only, this won't ruin our friendship will it?”

“It'll change it, but for the better,” Kamijo promised. “Just wait here for a moment.”

“OK,” Yuki agreed, obediently waiting for Kamijo to fetch one of the toys he owned. He wasn't much for anal play, but sometimes he did enjoy wearing a butt plug beneath his clothes. The secrecy of the toy turning him on, more than the toy itself.

“Wear this, until I return for you,” Kamijo ordered. “You can wander around the party as you wish, but don't leave the house.”

“But I'm so hard right now,” Yuki whined.

“You'll be even harder when I'm ready for you,” Kamijo answered, leaving Yuki in the bedroom and heading back to the party downstairs.

 

“The forest is beautiful,” Hizaki said as they wandered among the dark trees, lit only by the light of Kamijo's torch.

“As beautiful as you,” Kamijo agreed, leaning forward to give Hizaki a kiss. Shocked the guitarist pushed him back, but Kamijo merely smirked as the tree that had taken him, wrapped around Hizaki. Ideally he watched the show, stroking his hard length at the sight as he waited for the tree to convert Hizaki into whatever he was.

The tree had other ideas, branches sneaking behind him, teasing him for access. He let his trousers fall to the floor and fell to all fours as the tree took him hard and fast. There was no pain of cause, his hole now lubricated and stretched itself ready for any intrusion. Like this he came twice, moaning in pure bliss. Even this was nothing but foreplay for what he was planning later.

Beside him his Queen stood naked. Hizaki had been accepted, as he knew he would be. Eagerly Kamijo kissed him, rubbing his body against the guitarist as the trees branches took both of them hard and fast. With a gasp he clung to Hizaki for support, coming from just the branch inside him, making Hizaki even more of a mess than he already was.

“I'm so horny,” Hizaki moaned. “Take me, take me hard with this tree watching our union.”

“My Queen, for you I will do anything,” Kamijo offered, pushing the naked man against the thick trunk of the tree. Eagerly he slipped his length into the wet hole, taking him harder and faster than he would have thought possibly. Before him Hizaki cried out, clinging to the tree and rubbing against it's branches for pleasure. Yes, it had been the right thing to bring Hizaki here, he certainly didn't want to be alone in all of this.

 

Yuki sat with a few of his friends, silently wondering what had happened to Kamijo. Was this a test of his patience, or a cruel game? Something had seemed off with the vocalist tonight, but he couldn't place his finger on exactly what.

The anal plug inside him shifted against his prostrate whenever he moved, reminding him of the promise Kamijo had made. He was so hard and eager, having to sit with a cushion in his lap to hide the erection he had been sporting for the last hour.

The party began to break up and still he waited, his friends showing no signs of wanting to leave just yet. Perhaps he should go? Kamijo was just to cruel to make him wait like this. Just when he was about to get up, the blond appeared before him, silently ordering him to follow.

It was difficult hiding his erection now, and he wasn't convinced he had been entirely successful. It didn't matter, his mind was on other things and he quickly hurried back up to Kamijo's bedroom.

“When you go in, I want you to take in the waiting cock,” Kamijo ordered, “And bend over it's owner. Don't move, don't think of pleasuring yourself, just wait. Understand?”

“Yes,” Yuki said nervously, glancing at the bedroom door. Another man was in there? He couldn't begin to figure out who. Even so he obediently allowed Kamijo to undress him, removing his clothes and the toy that had been buried deep inside him. Lubed fingers slid inside him, making sure he was slick and ready and then he was sent into the other room.

Inside he saw Hizaki lying on the bed, perfectly naked and willing. His cock was as large and hard as Kamijo's, his own twitched at the sight. He hadn't been told to ask for permission, and he didn't think he needed it. Slowly he crawled on top of Hizaki, kissing the man's lips as he slid his ass down onto the hard flesh. With a moan he felt the cock bury into him deeper than he had ever felt before. It was almost painful, so he was glad his orders had been to remain frozen.

“Kamijo told me we had a toy,” Hizaki whispered, “He didn't say it was you. Kiss me? Show me how much you want my cock.”

“What's gotten into you both?” Yuki asked. Receiving no answer he began to kiss Hizaki, happily enjoying the feeling of the guitarists hands on his ass. He'd grown used to being filled, without further pleasure, so sitting on the cock wasn't as hard as it could have been.

Less than a minute later, Kamijo walked into the scene carrying a collection of belts and what appeared to be tie to a dressing gown. Yuki didn't notice at first, until he felt a belt wrap around his upper thigh, securing it tightly to the lower half of his leg below along with Hizaki's wrist. They were to be tied together? He should object, but he was enjoying this all far too much. Kamijo repeated the bonds on the other side, before tying one end of the dressing gown tie around one of Yuki's wrists. This was dragged forward, until his wrist was resting just above Hizaki's head. The cord was looped through the headboard and tied to his other wrist, securing him in place. He tried to move, finding he barely could.

“You wanted cock,” Kamijo warned, “So let's fill you with so much you'll forget your own name.”

“I can't take you both!” Yuki complained, but he no longer had a say in the matter. Shutting his eyes, he felt Kamijo's little finger made it's way alongside Hizaki's cock.

“Sweet Yuki, you can take whatever Kamijo wants you too,” Hizaki reassured him, kissing Yuki to distract him from the way he was being stretched. He tried to relax and soon found that as long as Kamijo continued being slow, he could take far more than he would have first believed. Soon he was moaning between kisses, his ass so stretched now it could take three of Kamijo's fingers. He wanted to fuck himself on Hizaki's cock, but in this position he couldn't move enough to do so. His shifting made Kamijo slap his ass, ordering him still, but how could he be still when he was so desperate?

“Kamijo,” Hizaki begged, “Just take him already!”

“Almost there,” Kamijo reassured the pair, stretching his fingers a little further. Finally satisfied he lubed up his leaking cock, and gently pushed himself alongside Hizaki. Beneath him Yuki hissed in pain, but there was a moan of pleasure there too so he continued. He had no need for babies in the bedroom.

Kamijo picked up his pace, pleasuring both men at once with his cock. It felt so good, so intimate knowing that the hard muscle beneath his own belonged to Hizaki, his other half. He moved faster, filling the rooms with moans until hot cum filled the hole he was claiming, Hizaki had cum and just the thought made him follow suit. With a moan he filled his new toy, squirting his seed all over the young man's back. Only then did he release the pair, the lust that had filled him finally burning out.

“That was, amazing,” Yuki gasped, cum coating his chest proving he too had found his release.

“There's more where that came from,” Hizaki promised him. Truer words had never been spoken.

 


End file.
